He'll be back
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Oneshot - Late at night, when everyone in the castle was sleeping, Merlin had imagined and dreamed. He had dreamed of ways that Arthur found out, and imagined how he would react. He never imagined this, even though he should have. Please read and review


**This is just a one shot about Merlin getting caught and sentenced to death. I own nothing you recognise. There are no specific spoilers, but it is set after season 2, Morgana has left and Merlin is a Dragon Lord.**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Late at night, when everyone in the castle was sleeping, Merlin had imagined and dreamed. He had dreamed of ways that Arthur found out, and imagined how he would react. He refused to let his mind wander on the negative ones, the ones where Arthur had reacted badly and killed him, and focused on the positive ones. He imagined revealing his powers in a dramatic situation where he saved everyone and Arthur was grateful and humble at his side (which would never happen) and he imagined situations where he sat Arthur down and told him over the table. He thought up ways of subtly letting Arthur know, letting him get used to the idea by hinting at magic before confirming it. He thought up ways of showing Arthur the delight and joy of his magic, making shadow puppets out of flames and conjuring up birds and images. But he had never thought in a million years that this would be how Arthur Pendragon found out his manservant, and best friend was a warlock.<p>

It had been a normal day of a normal week. Arthur was attending yet another council meeting about crops and guards and knights and all that other boring Prince stuff when a group of renegades had burst in, yelling death to the Prince and all that nonsense. The guards, knights and noblemen reacted, all leaping into action, not every having weapons but all making do without. But no one had spotted the man approaching Arthur from behind, not until it was too late for anyone to help. They heard the victorious yell and everyone stopped to look as the man swung his sword at the Prince's head. No one could do anything, even the Prince was too slow to be able to do anything other than turn to face the man attacking him seconds before he was killed, but the blow never came. The man had been flung away from Arthur by an invisible force, being knocked out cold upon impact with the wall.

"Sorcerer!" Uther had yelled, pointing at Merlin, which had everyone confused until the boy had lifted a hand and all the renegades had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Arthur had stared at Merlin with shock, surprise, hurt and anger as guards grabbed him and dragged him away. Merlin had curled up in his cell once there and sat there quietly, not even attempting to break out, even though he could've ages ago.

A few days later, his execution was set and planned. He was to be burned to purify him of his sins. Merlin had listened to Uther tell him this without showing any reaction, just sat in his cell unmoving and uncaring. He had stayed there when Uther had come to taunt and insult him, calling him evil and horrible. when Gwen had come crying and apologising, what, he didn't know for she hadn't done anything, he had smiled and reassured her, hugging her through the bars. When Gaius had come with food, Merlin had softly and sadly at the older man he saw as his father and thanked him for his support. When Arthur had come to demand the truth, Merlin had explained it was his destiny and how he had only ever used it to save Arthur and Camelot.

So when it came to his execution, Merlin had walked out of his cell with the guards calmly and meekly. He had let himself be tied to the stake, facing Uther on the balcony. Arthur was standing with Gaius and Gwen, not with his father as the three stared up at Merlin with worried and sad faces. He had made them all promise not to try and help him, he had told them that he had a plan. So it was now, as they stood there watching their friend hold his head high as Uther started his speech, that they realised that Merlin wasn't the idiotic, slow, clumsy servant he seemed to be.

"You are a sorcerer, committing vile and atrocious crimes with your disgusting magic. You infiltrated Camelot and befriending the servants, knights and even my own son, in an attempt to get close to the crown to kill us all and take the throne as your own." Uther spoke with his hatred of magic evident in his voice. "You would enchant us and make us do things for your own pleasure and control us as you please. Your death will be a warning to every other sorcerer and magician in hiding who believes they can come and destroy my kingdom. Have you any last words?"

"Yes." Merlin spoke out loud and clearly, every citizen of Camelot there and listening. They all knew Merlin, the Prince's servant who never seemed to be too busy to stop and help the older ladies with washing, or to chase the children in a game or to smile and ask a man how his day was. No-one was celebrating a sorcerer's death; they were all mourning the death of a friendly, cheerful, happy and innocent person.

"Uther Pendragon, you've spent the past 20 years killing innocents, murdering people for living and surviving. You've killed women who tried to heal those who were dying, you've killed farmers who were just trying to bring in the harvest so his family and village didn't starve, you've killed those who didn't have magic, and those who did but didn't do anything wrong with it. You've murdered children, babies, on a rumour without second thought and you've massacred my kind since your wife died and your son was born." Merlin paused and glanced down at Arthur, before looking back up at Uther. "So many people have come to try and kill you, some to take your throne for power, others who just wanted to be free and for their children to be able to live with the other children without worry of being found out and killed. There must be balance in the world, and your actions have disrupted this. It is only a matter of time before your past comes back to bite you in the arse and you will pay for your crimes, and eventually everything will be balanced and the Once and Future King will unite all of Albion and return peace to the land. I may not be there to see this, but I know it will happen."

"Is that all?" Uther asked, seeming bored, but he was actually worried now.

"I just want you to know that despite all that you have done, all the crimes and deaths and fear and pain that is because of you, I don't hate you. Even now, as you are about to kill me, I don't hate you, I pity you."

"Kill him." Uther ordered the guards.

The two executioners lit the pyre, not meeting Merlin's eye and looking downright guilty and miserable for doing what they had to.

Merlin stared up at Uther with a look of pity and sorrow on his face. The flames hungrily ate at the kindling and was soon licking at Merlin's feet. The flames grew up his legs and to his waist. He didn't even flinch, just kept staring at Uther, refusing to scream or show any signs of pain.

Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were watching him, growing more and more desperate as the boy didn't show any signs of escaping and the urge to help their friend was growing.

The flames grew higher and higher, so high they were flickering above Merlin's head, causing the warlock to be completely unseen and covered by the flames. Uther turned away from the flames and to the people to start another speech about how evil magic was but was stopped when there was a gasp and everyone stared in shock and surprise at the flames that had suddenly turned gold, dancing around Merlin. The flames parted and died down slightly to flicker at Merlin's feet, still a sparkling gold that matched Merlin's eyes.

"Remember Uther Pendragon, you can run from the past but it will catch up with you eventually. Everything has a price, and you will pay for your crimes soon." Merlin told him, just as a shadow passed over everyone and a woman screamed as a dragon dropped from the sky to land in the square. The citizens ran away, screaming as Arthur and the Knights gathered in a formation, ready to defend their city but was stopped as the dragon lowered his head to Merlin, and allowed the boy to climb onto his neck.

"What? You're dead!" Uther screamed, recognising the dragon.

"No, Uther Pendragon!" The dragon sneered, "You will pay for killing my kind and hunting down the Dragon Lords, as well as all your other crimes against the Old Religion." The Dragon lifted himself into the air and flew off with Merlin on his back.

Arthur watched his father recover and order the guards about to go after the dragon, even though it was a hopeless case and then turned to stare at the black dot disappearing into the sun. '_Bye Merlin.'_ Arthur thought, mentally sighing.

'_I'll be back, sire. When you need me I'll be there to protect you. Just try not to get killed before that.'_ Merlin's voice echoed in his head.

Arthur jerked and glanced around, and frowned as he heard Merlin laugh in his head at his thought of hearing things and going crazy.

"He'll be back." Gwen spoke suddenly, having moved closer to Arthur when the dragon had gone.

"What?"

"Merlin, he'll be back. When you're King and things are different." Gwen explained.

"I know." Arthur muttered, before moving to where Gaius was checking on a few people and asked the old man, "Merlin was talking about a Once and Future King?"

"Your destiny, sire. You will become that King, and Merlin will help get you there by keeping you alive long enough to be King."

"So no pressure then?"

"None at all."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
